legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blastoise
Blastoise is the final evolution of Squirtle after it evolves into Wartortle. He has water spouts that protrude from his shell, and the water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet. Its name is a combination of blast and tortoise, being that its shell has a tank-like feature. Its japanese name, カメックス Kamex, is most likely a combination of 亀 kame, meaning turtle or tortoise, and マックス max. Biology Blastoise is a large, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Blastoise's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. As Mega Blastoise, it develops two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Mega Blastoise's head and is said to have a blast range of over 6 miles (10 km).1 Small ridges develop over its, now red, eyes and extend to its ears. The ears angle slightly backward and there is a small point on its chin. The powerful cannons on this Pokémon's back are capable of producing water blasts that can pierce steel and concrete. Blastoise deliberately makes itself heavy to withstand these powerful blasts, and it will crush its opponents with its bulk. It has two former signature moves, Skull Bash and Hydro Cannon. The anime has shown that Blastoise can take the role of a leader in large groups of Squirtle and Wartortle. Its preferred habitat seems to be freshwater ponds and lakes. The Legend of Maka Albarn Blastoise debuted as an upcoming member of the Action Crusaders Members alongside another Pokemon, Greninja. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Blastoise appears as the P Team's Pokemon and helps in defeating Myotismon and Sarah Kerrigan. Recessional of the Red Dragons Blastoise is owned by Jenny, the champion of Kalos and Mary's youngest cousin. She chose it from Prof. Sycamore so she could add more variety and balance to her team instead of stubbornly relying on Fire-Types that represent her fiery personality. Blastoise was a close friend to her, and is a vital choice for Mega Evolution battles. He even held its own while it was dealing with the Red Dragon syndicate during a war at Mars when the assassins were so stoked up on Red Eye; its Mega Evolution could mop the floor with any organization imaginable! Jenny and Mary belong to pikaace. Ultimate Story Bowser owns a Blastoise. They both share the same turtle characteristics. ReBoot Multiuniverse Blastoise was one of Mewtwo's clones. He made his first appearance during the Attack on the Energy Sea, based on the episode, The Crimson Binome. He made an assault out on the ocean with Gyarados as Akari's Normal-Type Pokémon were fighting off the software pirates. Until Samus Aran made her move and brought the Binomes to justice. His major role was in The Game Sprite, aka AndrAIa. He teamed up with various other Water-Types along with Bob and Dot in an Atlantis Game. They were able to win it before the shark sub got to the sacred treasure. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Blastoise had miraculously evolved fully from his Squirtle counterpart and was soon able to assist Link and his Trainer at the Water Temple. His water cannons were essential not just in combat and solving tricky puzzles, but also transport amongst the water, as well as going over gaps utilizing his Hydro Pumps. He was also briefly seen at Kakariko Village putting out the flames but he still resides at Zora's Domain and visits Lake Hylia often. Trivia * Blastoise is daveg502's #1 favorite Pokemon. * Blastoise is one of the strongest Water-type Pokemon. * Blastoise is Menslady125's favorite Water-type Pokemon. Origin Its design appears to be a turtle mixed with aspects of a tank. Blastoise's cannons may have been derived from the functioning tubes found in mussels and some other shellfish, thus its category. Gallery 9-Blastoise.png Blastoise_AG_anime.png Blastoise-Mega Evolution.png Blastoisinite.jpg Ash_Squirtle_illusion_Blastoise.png Cissy_Blastoise.png EP269_Error.png EP270_error_3.png Gary_Blastoise.png Jessie_Blastoise.png Jimmy_Blastoise.png Kellyn_Blastoise.png Muscle_Island_Blastoise.png Team_Blastoise.png watertemple.jpg Tribal.jpg|In the corner behind Domin and Cecil, Blastoise shows off as he displays his shell. TribalCont.jpg|Blastoise, again, shows off his tribal designs as he dances in the corner of the teepee grounds. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Upcoming Members of The Action Crusaders Members Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Water Type Pokemon Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tesshō Genda Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Unsho Ishizuka Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Stuart Category:Trios Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Pokemon with a Gigantamax form Category:Turtles Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover